Everyone Deserves Love
by static-harmony
Summary: Esme and Rosalie are talking one night, and Edward just happens to overhear before he leaves to Bella's house.


**Summary: Esme and Rosalie are talking one night, and Edward just happens to overhear before he leaves to Bella's house. **

**Authors Note: So I wanted a little break from my Harry Potter fic for a day and decided to write a Twilight one-shot. This is canon compliant. First book compliant. Just a short cute little one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Edward's POV**

**------------------------------**

I was walking down the hallway on my way out of the house to go sit with Bella again.

Jasper and Alice were in their room. Doing who knows what, and Emmett and Carlisle were out hunting for the night.

As I walked quietly down the stairs, I heard talking in the living room.

I stopped.

And listened.

"I just don't understand it, its not right Esme." I heard Rosalie say.

"Rose, just be quiet, its his life, he can do what he wants." Esme replied.

"That doesn't mean its right, he's risking all our lives by doing this" Rosalie said.

I instantly knew they were talking about me.

"It is right, love is always right. Look at it this way. I am with Carlisle, You with Emmett, Alice with Jasper. Edward has been alone for almost a century. He deserves this. You know it" Esme said.

Rosalie stayed quiet for a moment. I considered reading her mind, but decided otherwise. I didn't want to hear what she was thinking.

"I still think its wrong, I mean she's _human_. What if he looses control one of these times, and we have to leave, again. I just think he should break it off before the whole family is harmed by this." Rosaile finally said.

"Rosalie, do you ever think about anything other than yourself? Carlisle saved you from dying. I know you hate this lifestyle so bad, I know you hate being a vampire, or a monster, but he saved you. I wish you were more grateful" Esme sighed.

"I AM grateful Esme, I just wouldn't wish this one anyone, and you know if they get more serious, she's going to want turned. It would be wrong to take her life from her. She deserves a chance at a normal life, with normal friends and a normal boyfriend. Not someone who could eat her at any moment" Rosalie stated.

I was beginning to get furious. I can't believe she even thinks I would hurt Bella!

"Edward would never loose control with Bella, he loves her dearly. You hear the way he talks about her. He is in love with her Rosalie. I think your just being jealous because Edward didn't want you." Esme said.

I silently laughed.

"As if, I don't care that he didn't want me. Well I did, but only now because he chose a human over me. I was **always** being chased after by men and woman. I was beautiful, I _am_ beautiful. More beautiful than some petty human. What does she have that I don't?" Rosalie said.

"You have Emmett now though, it shouldn't matter" Esme replied.

"I am in love with Emmett, but it has always bothered me why he didn't want me." Rosalie said.

"Edward loves you Rosalie, but he could never love you the way that he loves Bella, or the way that Emmett loves you. Love is unconditional, and its passion. He could never feel that strongly for you and you know it." Esme said.

Rosalie sighed.

"Edward deserves love Rosalie, you just need to accept the fact that Bella is not going anywhere, and if she chooses to be changed, that is her choice, not ours. Bella is a part of this family now, and you just need to accept that." Esme said.

"Fine, but I still think that this is a bad move for our family. I know that we were all human at one point in time, but still. I don't think Bella will be able to handle it. This lifestyle is hard, the temptations are cruel." Rosalie said.

"I think she'll be fine. She caught Edwards eye, and she has this gift that makes her invincible to Edward's power. That makes her a worthy challenge to Edward's heart. You need to stop worrying, yes you are part of this family, but it is Edward's life, leave him alone to make his own decision. You have no right to judge him. He's found love, why can't you just be happy for him?" Esme said, she was starting to get a tone, which meant bad for Rosalie if she kept this up.

"I know Esme, I should butt out, but I am worried for his safety, what if she hurts him, what if she decides that she doesn't want the risk anymore. It would destroy him. I just don't want to see him hurt. He is like a brother to me, at least the closest thing I've ever had to one." Rosalie said.

I was shocked, I've never heard a single word from Rosalie's mouth that has been nice, about me at least. It made me hate her less. I mean, I don't hate Rosalie, but she is self-centered.

"He is risking everything for her, he knows he's making the right choice. I think you have too much doubt in Bella. I adore her like she was another daughter to me. I know she will _never_ hurt Edward intentionally. She wants him as much as he wants her. They are in love Rosalie, and its beautiful. If he ever hurts her, I'd hurt him." Esme said, and I could tell she was joking at the last bit, I could hear the smile playing on her lips.

I was glad that Esme saw my side, I was hoping that the others would convince Rosalie to change her mind about Bella. Bella was sweet and funny and I was in love with her, and nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

"Maybe I should try being nicer, well at least stop being so mean to them all the time. Your right, its time to butt out, but if anything happens. Don't expect me to hang around and get my life ruined like everyone else." Rosalie said, and I could hear her starting to get up.

"Sit, and listen to me, because I'm only saying this once" Esme said, she had a mean tone of voice, I knew she was going to lecture Rosalie in a bad way.

I heard Rosalie lean back onto what I'm assuming is the sofa.

"Edward deserves this love. He has lived far to long, being happy for us all and not being angry or upset with us. He's watched us all be in love and happy and he deserves this. Whether its with a human or not. I am sick of listening to you whine about this hurting your life. Stop being so self-centered. Edward has done nothing wrong. He has helped us all when we needed it, and this is how you repay him? You treat him like shit and act as if he's nothing? Well I won't hear of it. Edward is my son, my ifirst/i son. That does not mean I love him more, but he is amazing. He does what is asked of him, and never complains. I will not let you ruin this for him. Everyone deserves love, that fiery passion, that is the only reason that you live through one day and the next. Bella loves Edward, and he loves her. He has searched for a century for this kind of love. He has found it, and I will not let him loose it." Esme said.

And that was final.

Rosalie stayed silent.

I took that as my chance to leave, I swiftly moved from my hiding place on the bottom of the stairs, and left through the front door.

I'm glad that Esme stood up for me.

I am in love with Bella.

I will not ruin this. Esme's right. I have searched too long for Bella to let her go now.

I run to Bella's house and enter through the open window of her room.

She's still awake. She instantly brightens the moment she see's me.

I crawl into her bed and hold her tightly, she stay's silent, relishing the moment.

I lean down and kiss her passionately, this time, she doesn't faint or jump me, she runs her hands through my hair and kisses me back.

I pull away and look into her beautiful eyes and whisper _"I love you" _to her.

She smiles and replies "I love you too"

We lay down on her bed, and she's soon fast asleep.

She is my life now.

Nothing is ever going to change that.

**------------------------------**

**End**

**End Authors Note: Sorry if this was boring, I was in the mood to write, and this just kind of poured out of me. For many reasons.**

**Everyone deserves love. No matter what shape or form.**

**Love will always be love.**


End file.
